


Hughie Superboy prime

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Hughie a superhero [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hughie OP, Hughie a real superhero, Hughie is Superboy prime, Superpowered Hughie Campbell, he the most powerful superhero, jealous Homerlander, the seven are fakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: With the power of the yellow sun. Hughie Campbell Journey to be the world greatest superhero that the world need a true one. Hail as the Boy of Steel.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Series: Hughie a superhero [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This take place at the plane scene instead them dying our golden hero save them.

3rd P.O.V.

Here Queen Meave and Homerlander are trying to save the passengers from a plane crash. Since reckless destroyed the control panel.

“You got to go out there,lift the plane up.” Meave suggested. Actually worried about everyone's safety.

“Lift the plane? How? There's nothing to stand on. It's fucking air.” Homelander said disbelief.

“ I don't know, fly at it, ram it straight.” 

“No, that kind of speed, either the plane goes ass over tit or I'll punch straight through the hull, or…” Homelander was interrupted by the plane shaking. “Whoa! Whoa, that was a big one! Everything's fine, don't worry about it.

“Okay. Okay. You take everyone, one by one, you fly them to the ground.” Meave said, hoping he agreed but sadly got shot down.

“ And what? Come back 123 times? Maeve, think. We're done here.” Homelander said, He turned and about to leave but the plane shooken once more. Everyone felt the plane slowing down, as if someone was lifting the plane. “Excuse me everyone, we are gonna see what's going on outside. But don’t worry, we'll come back and save you.” Homelander grabbed Meave, opened the door then lifted her up and flew out the plane. They saw a man in a dark blue suit lifting the plane.

“Who are you?” Meave asked but she was ignored. The man was focusing on guiding the plane to safety. Homelander and Meave looked at each other confused on who this man is.

“Wait Maeve this what you meant?” Homelander asked Meave who gave him a look. Homelander took them to the ground to wait for the mystery guest, the man descended with the plane that carefully set it down. They got a good look at the man who has brown curled hair, dark blue suit. that has a ‘S’ on his chest and a Red cape.

“Excuse me sir, who are you.” One of the Reporters asked. The man ignored him and ripped open the door.

“Is everyone okay.” the Mysterious man asked. One by one he helped each passenger out of the plane. “It's okay little one, you’re safe.” He told the little girl.

“That right sweetie.” Homelander said coming up behind them.”Hey son, mind we have a word with you.” he grabbed his shoulder then forcefully moved him to where Meave is. “So who the fuck are you?” Homelander said squeezing his shoulder but the Man grabbed his wrist then with one squeeze he snapped Homelande’s wrist. Homelander stop themselves from screaming in pain.

“Don’t ever do that again.” he threatened. “My name is Superboy.” 

“Nice to meet you Superboy.” Queen Meave said, holding her hand, Superboy shook it. “Thank you, saving them.”

“It's what heroes do, Your highness.”

“No need to be smug about it kid.” Homelander said while gritting his teeth.

“If I give a shit about your opinion I’ll ask for it.” Superboy as he turns to leave.

“Wait there a spot for The Seven available If you’re interested.” Meave said. Superboy looked at her for a minute.

“I’ll think about it.” then flew off at high speed.

Please comment and leave a kudos


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving the plane the seven won't leave him alone.

It is all over the news the superhero, superboy who save the people form the airplane.

“Excuse me, excuse me, Mr.superboy.” A new reporter rushed to get an interview with the new superhero who just now saved a child from a burning building.

“It's just superboy.” he said annoyed. “And sorry I have an appointment maybe next time.” He flew at high speed to the vought tower. He enters the building he see an employees come up to him.

“Hi, my name is Ashley.” the employees

“I'm here to see stilwell.” superboy said not in the mood for asskissing. They both walk into the elevator and Ashley press the button to the floor they’re going.

“I just want to say.”

“Lady, please stop, I know what you’re doing but please stop.” he said sternly.

“Listen I’m trying to make you feel comfortable.” Ashley tries to defend. ”Please I move from one client.”

“Oh you mean the girl who was rape by a co worker is that who you was talking about.” Superboy said in a cold tone that shut her up. She decided to stop talking no matter how she can put it, she just quit because Starlight didn’t want to let her rapist get away with it. The door opened and led superboy to the meeting. Superboy stops and uses his x-ray vision because he knows something.

“Hey why are the seven here, I just meeting stilwell.”

“She wants you to meet with the whole team before you join.”

“Who in the hell said I was joining?” Superboy asked in disbelief

“But I though”

“I was just going to meet with her then maybe and I mean maybe i’ll join temporarily.” Superboy said, in honesty he has no intesend of joining. He only agreed to the meeting so the seven will leave him the fuck alone. I mean Honesty he saved one plane and everyone member of seven kept bugging him in joining, hell he can’t even take a shit without being stopped by A-train telling him how great is the seven.

“Hughie” a soft voice called out. Superboy turns and sees Starlight walking up to him.

“Annie.” he grinned seeing a familiar face. “How the hero life doing for ya.”

“Great, well a little bad but I can handle it.” she said,

“You shouldn’t have to.” He threw a look at Ashely, who looked down in a bit of shame. 

“So what are you doing, wait are you joining the seven?” Starlight asked a bit happily. Hughie wanted to say no but seeing the look on her face made it hard. Ashley now feels completely guilty putting him in the situation.

“Maybe we'll see how this goes.” Hughie said.

“Great well let's go.” Starlight walks in the conference room. Hughie gave Ashley a look before going. 

“Superboy welcome.” stilwell said, “meet the team.” She introduced Hughie to everyone, he did glare a bit at A-train, then they talked for a bit. “So what do you said.”

“Hey how about you and me go out patrolling.” Hughie asked her.

“But do you wanna answer first?” she asked, confused.

“I just wanna talk something out first then join.” he said. She nodded happily then left. As soon as she leaves Hughie's face turns stone cold. “Now that she's gone, let something straight, I join your boy band only to keep an eye out for Annie. Because last I heard one of your boys couldn’t keep it in his pants.” he sneered.

“Yes, what Kevin did was misfortune but-” she start

“But nothing, it is about five week for her to confess but guess you’re the one who is stopping her from doing it. What was it calling her ungrateful.” he said darkly, scaring stilwell a bit. “What matter feeling scare.” he place a hand on her shoulder “I can level this place into pile of rumble and not feel an ounce of guit, sit the fuck down homelander.” he said hearing him. “In fact, what the fuck you plan on doing? In case you forgot what happened last time.”

“What are you talking about?” stilwell asked. She pale seeing that dark smile appear on Hughie’s face.

“Think about who did think put ol boy scout into the brink of death, who did you think put noir in a coma.” Hughie said. Stilwell feels completely scared hearing that. “That right bitch, I spank that asshole hard enough to make him think twice about confronting me again. Same with the ninja boy here, just a dog that needs some discipline.” Hughie said darkly. A-train feeling nervous and meave feels a bit happy someone can stop Homelander. “Here what's going to happen I’ll join the seven.” Everyone looked shocked. “But I ain’t for you chicken shits, I’m doing this for Annie because she needs someone that actually has her back and I doubt any of you assholes do.” 

“Ahem” Meave clear her throat.

“How and when?” Hughie retorted, Meave slowly back down. “But at least you tried so I’ll give you that.”

“So you’re joining?” Stilwell asked shakily. Hughie stared at her with his cold hard eyes for a bit.

“Yes. I’ll join but I got my eye on each and everyone of you no exceptions.” Hughie got up to leave but stopped. “Homelander come here for a sec”

Homelander got up and walked over confused “what?” he asked annoyed

WHAM

Homelander fell down in pain and missing some teeth.

“A friend asked me to do that Piss me off and I’ll do worse.” Then Hughie walked leaving one hell of an impact.

Please comment and kudos

kudos


	3. meeting the boys and trying not to kill a speedster

**Hughie P.O.V.**

After me and Annie finished our patrol, I went to check on the guys. Man is good to see Annie again, I hoping nothing worse happens to her but some I’ll kill everyone single fake heroes there is. I made it to the guy's hiding place. I see the guys talking about finding out who the girl is. She was giving me weird looks. I hoped I didn’t offend her in some way.

“There's a camp in a jungle. She's a soldier. There's a flag with a two-headed snake on it.” Mesmer said.

“Like?” Butcher did a gesture

“Yeah” he confirmed 

“With the red rays behind it?” Butcher asked

“What does that mean?” I asked

“It's the flag of the shining light liberation Army.” MM said, he turned to Frenichie. “Dude you’re dating a terrorist”

“Is this true?” Frenchie asked her. She walked away and went back to drawing. A cell phone was ringing and it was coming from a black backpack.

“Oh, that's mine, sorry everyone I’ll get it.” I said, I went over to answer it while the guy was talking. “Hello”

“ _ Hughie it me Annie” _

“Hi Annie, what's the matter?”

“ _ Nothing, just wanna talk to you.” _

_ “ _ You sure? You sound nervous and a little scared.”

“ _ It nothing I pro--hey, what no, maeve no,” _

“Hello”

“ _ Hey, it's me Queen Maeve, I was there when sucker punched Homelander.” _

_ “ _ Yeah, is everything okay.”

_ “No, your girlfriend was threatened by Homelander” _

_ “ _ What.” I started to feel angry.”

“ _ After you guys came back. The team interrogated her after they found out, they were pissed that she knew you all this time and not say anything. Homelander threatens to laser her if she keeps another secret.” _

“Are the team still there?”

_ “Yeah.’ _

“Go to the room and put me on speaker.”

_ “Ok.”  _

I waited for a few minutes.

_ “Hello hughie right.” _ Homelander 's voice came.

“Only my friend, you big ego son of a bitch. What this I hear about threatens Annie.” I snarled. The guys looked at me, Butcher asked me to put it on speaker, I did so I didn't break my phone.

“ _ Annie kept some viral info” _

_ “ _ I don’t give a monkey ass, if she kept you from getting a birthday present. You threaten my friend, and that pisses me off. You remember what happens if pissed me off.” Homelander was silent. “Hey I asked you a question.”

_ “Yes, I Remember” _

“Do you remember the punch I gave you?” Butcher was giddy after hearing,

“ _ Yes _ ”

“Good, do I need to give another beating?”

“ _ No” _

“No what?” I growled.

“ _ No sir.”  _ he whimpered. Which shocked the gang, butcher was actually loving this.

“If I catch you threatening her or anyone I’ll kill you, I rip those eyes out and shove down your throat then I’ll use my eyes to show you how it feels. Am I understood? You think you are the alpha but just beta you need to be shown his place.”

“ _ Yes sir.” _

_ “ _ Good, maeve, tell Annie I’ll talk to her later. Let me know if anything like this happens.”

_ “Sure thing.” _ I can feel a smirk on her face then hang up. I calmed myself down after hearing Annie almost got hurt because of me.

“Listen guy, I need to go check on Annie.” Before I left the girl ran to mesmer. He revealed more info on her, like her name is Kimiko and she was forced to be a child soldier, but it was the next thing that shocked us.

“Dude, you were there.” he pointed at me. “You were there with some guy in gold.”  _ guy in gold my Dad. _

“Oh my god, I forgot it was a mission for me and my dad. We heard there was some organization forcing children into soldiers. Dad never trusted those vought assholes into handling it. So me and him went there to put a stop to it. I’m sorry I fail to save you, I was blindside a by weapon aiming at the children and you were capture.” I explain sadly, that was my greatest failure. “Kimiko, I’m sorry for putting through so much.” she walked up and gave me a hug, telling me she was not angry. “Thank you.”

**Time skip**

**3rd P.O.V.**

“Thank for saving me, superboy.” a little girl said,

“No, problem sweetheart and remember to look both ways before crossing the street kay.” he set the girl, who nodded then left. “Stay safe, huh kids I hope I wasn't this much pain when I was little?”

“You know, I couldn’t help.” A-train said,

“Then why the fuck didn’t you.” He sneered. Superboy is not the mood to hear bullshit from a fake.

“Come on, I was busy.”

“Doing what gets high of that blue shit.” I said, shocking him.

“How do you know?”

“X-ray vision dumbass, hell I bet homeslut notice but didn’t give a shit. Too bad I’m not him, so here what you gonna do, that shit ends today if I catch you hooked up to that shit again. I break your legs then your spine to make sure you never walk again am i clear.” his eyes glow red, to more fear into A-train.

A-train nodded quickie then left. “God, no wonder Dad hate these asshole”

**Please comment and kudos**


End file.
